


Between Love & Hate

by replaydebut



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: He was embarrassed. Kibum made him feel embarrassed, but he came back for more every single time.





	Between Love & Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote all of this in one day because I usually procrastinate and obsess over the details of everything I write, but I was so excited about posting my jongyu fic I figured I would finish my minkey one too! This was originally supposed to be for Kinktober Day One: deep-throating and face-sitting.
> 
> It's set a few years after Shinee's debut (maybe 2011/2012ish??) I kind of made it ambiguous because there isn't much plot.
> 
> Enjoy~

It’s not the first time they’ve been together, but it’s the first time they’ve done _this_.

Kibum had cornered him when they got back to the dorm after their schedules earlier in the day, and as usual the quirk of his lips and the pierce of his gaze had Minho stumbling behind him to their shared room with a slam and a lock of the door.

Somewhere in the few years since their debut, Kibum’s anger and general dislike of Minho had morphed into something else. It wasn’t without the sharp edge of dislike, but there was something else there—something pulling them closer to each other everyday. 

There was kissing in the dark and Kibum pushing him against all the flat surfaces he could find during all the free time they could find. It had mostly been kissing, rutting against each other and fumbling in the dark of their small dorm room, trying to keep as quiet as possible in the late nights.

Minho didn’t know what to think, but every time Kibum pressed his mouth against his and pinned his arms to the wall to rub his clothed cock all over Minho in the sweaty heat of their room—Minho couldn’t resist.

It had gotten so bad that every time Minho saw Kibum he felt something flare up in his gut. It had gotten so bad that every time Kibum threw him even a passing glance, Minho felt his cheeks heat and he had to look away.

It had gotten so bad that even when Kibum was mean to him, picked on him, complained about his eating habits and tendency to watch soccer too loud on the TV—Minho had to control himself so he wouldn’t lose it all right there in a puddle of desire.

He was embarrassed. Kibum made him feel embarrassed, but he came back for more every single time.

  
\----  


“Let’s try something,” Kibum’s voice rang out in the quiet room as he pulled away from Minho’s neck where he had been leaving bursts of hot kisses and hidden bites.

He was gripping Minho’s arms and pushing him back until his head was propped against the pillow on the bed.

“What’s something?” Minho asked shakily, his nerves already on fire from Kibum’s teasing touches to his covered cock and hot sweet kisses that left his lips and skin tingling. 

Kibum’s eyes glinted off the warm light of the lamp on their bedside table.

“You’ll see,” he said. He tugged Minho’s sweatpants down his legs and off his body, tossing them to the floor. 

Minho watched him as he pulled his own tank top off over his head and flung it to the floor with a flick of his wrist. Kibum crawled off the bed and shook out of his pants, then turned to Minho and laid a hand on his thigh.

Minho gripped the bedsheets, secretly aching to reach out and pull Kibum towards him. If he was being honest, he wanted those kisses again—however small an amount of them that Kibum was willing to give. He wanted the touches that never brought him to climax but left him sweating and ready to come with one pump of his hand on his cock after Kibum left for the bathroom.

He wanted anything.

Kibum rubbed Minho’s thigh as he turned to look at him, to focus that intense gaze on him and melt his insides up like he always did. 

Kibum climbed back on the bed and straddled Minho’s hips. He ran a finger along Minho’s hipbone under the edge of his cotton boxers. He scratched just barely with the edge of his shaped nails. Minho shivered and closed his eyes in shame at how fast he came undone.

He swore he could feel Kibum grinning to himself. 

Kibum pressed his hands flat against Minho’s chest and rubbed them back and forth, making sure to just barely touch Minho’s nipples, which always made Minho’s eyebrows knit together in frustration. 

“Do you want to take your underwear off?” Kibum suddenly asked. He stopped with one hand right next to Minho’s right nipple. He was looking at it, as if deciding what he wanted to do.

Minho felt his head spin. They had never done that before. Kibum had touched him, but mostly over his pants. It was only once that he had reached his hand into Minho’s boxers and jacked him off standing up in a hotel room in Tokyo.

Kibum had touched him, but he had never seen Minho, never seen his cock outside of his pants, fully hard and leaking desperately for Kibum no matter how embarrassed Minho was of the fact. 

Minho had never seen Kibum’s either. He had barely touched him, mostly just felt his erection against his own as Kibum rubbed off on him and came inside his pants with his face buried in Minho’s neck so Minho never saw what he looked like.

Minho gulped. “Are you going to too?” 

Kibum circled Minho’s nipple with one fingertip and Minho squirmed, wanting so badly to buck up against Kibum but knowing he should be still.

Kibum smirked.

“Yeah, I’m going to,” he said, and there was a gleam to his eyes.

Minho nodded. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine,” he said on the verge of breathlessness as Kibum continued to rub his nipple and tease him.

Kibum smiled. He pulled down Minho’s boxers slowly, revealing him inch by inch, following the line of Minho’s happy trail to the top of his pubic hair. 

Minho’s cock bobbed up out of his shorts as Kibum tugged them down, and smacked against his belly. Minho shuddered while he felt Kibum’s gaze on him, trailing down his chest to his abs to his cock that Minho was afraid gave away all his burning feelings as it stood red and aching.

Kibum took off his underwear and then there they both were: finally fully exposed and on display for each other. Although, Minho felt like he was the only one on display as Kibum nonchalantly shifted up the bed closer to Minho’s face with his cock out as if it was no big deal at all.

Kibum leaned down to Minho’s ear and Minho could feel every inch of his presence radiating all around.

“Do you want to taste me?” Kibum whispered, and Minho’s cock jumped in desperation.

It wasn’t the first time Kibum had used dirty talk. He used it a lot and Minho guessed he could tell how much it riled him up. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time he had ever said anything like _that_.

“Taste…” Minho gasped out, as if he couldn’t remember what words meant. “Yes,” he breathed, his mind a fuzzy blur of need and lust.

Kibum grinned and pulled his head away, then shifted his body forward, grabbing ahold of his dick and guiding it towards Minho’s lips.

Minho moaned involuntarily, realizing what Kibum was suggesting. He opened his mouth wide, and felt that familiar shame pang in his gut. He was being so easy. He was always so easy for Kibum. 

Kibum smeared his cock around Minho’s lips slowly, teasing him with the taste of his skin and precum. Minho wanted to whine but he somehow knew that would make it worse, more excruciating.

Kibum pulled away for a moment, and Minho tried so hard to keep his face neutral of any disappointment, but he knew he failed when Kibum smirked with his knowing eyes.

“You want it?” Kibum asked, still holding the base of his cock as if ready to guide it back into Minho’s mouth at any second. 

Minho knew Kibum was pushing him, wanting to see how much he wanted it even though he already knew how much he did. It was always all over Minho’s face and in his moans.

“Yes,” Minho said. “God, I do. I do, Kibum,” he gave in, let the words tumble out like a waterfall.

“That’s a vow, Choi Minho,” Kibum whispered, and he reached up to grip Minho’s hair and tug. Minho whimpered in pleasure, feeling Kibum’s words vibrating under his skin.

Slowly Kibum pushed the head of his cock into Minho’s mouth. Minho shuddered, his mind overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was seeing Kibum’s dick for the first time while he tried to process the fact that he was tasting it too, feeling the weight of it sit on his tongue.

Minho stared at Kibum, at his looming figure with his steady, sharp eyes and his pink lips in a serious line on his face. He wasn’t even twitching, and Minho felt like his own skin was as hot as a furnace.

But he was hard. Kibum was hard and heavy in Minho’s mouth and Minho loved it and knew that Kibum knew.

Minho opened his mouth wide and took it as Kibum slipped almost all of his dick in. Once he was satisfied with the placement, he reached up and grabbed Minho’s hair with both hands, pulling on it as he settled in Minho’s mouth.

Minho moaned when Kibum pulled harder on his hair, and he scrambled to start sucking as Kibum began to slowly shift back and forth in Minho’s mouth, guiding his head and moving in small circles.

Minho wanted to touch. He wanted to touch so bad, but he felt paralyzed under Kibum’s stare and the hypnotic movement of his hips and the constant taste and smell of Kibum on his tongue and everywhere in every inch of his mouth.

Kibum pulled out for a moment, sitting the head of his cock on Minho’s bottom lip. Minho breathed ragged and heavy, suddenly grateful for the air in his lungs even though he hadn’t been missing it when his mouth had been full.

Kibum carded his fingers through Minho’s hair, almost tender. Minho leaned into the touch without even thinking about it. His body was out of his control now, completely fixated on Kibum and reacting to every little feeling and sensation.

Kibum inched closer, and positioned his hands on the headboard above Minho. Minho looked up, saw Kibum’s slender arms taut and tight as they pressed weight against the headboard, saw his cock in front of his face, so close and waiting.

Minho reached up and pulled Kibum closer by the thighs. He hungrily slid his lips over Kibum’s cock and took it all this time, feeling it hit the back of his tongue and wanting it, wanting it so much. He closed his eyes and focused on that feeling, on the warm blooming in every part of his body as he let Kibum fuck his mouth and throat.

Minho moaned around him, keeping a tight hold on his thighs and meeting every thrust with a movement of his head. Spit dribbled out of the edges of his lips, raw and red, and he breathed in Kibum’s smell as he took him deeper.

“You…” Kibum said, and it was a breathless gasp. Minho looked up, opening his eyes wide and continuing to slide his mouth back and forth.

“You...you like it,” Kibum said, and it was almost a question, but Minho knew it didn’t have to be.

Minho just took more of him down his throat, not wanting to stop. He felt delirious with pleasure.

Kibum was making more and more noise, his whiny sighs and loud vocal moans tumbling out of him with every thrust. Minho heard the headboard hitting the wall with a rhythmic thud, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Kibum paused to bring one of his hands down from the headboard and bury it in Minho’s hair again, tugging hard and sharp. Minho shivered. 

“You like it Minho, so much,” Kibum whispered fiercely. He pulled Minho off of his cock by the back of his head, and Minho whined without even thinking about it. He whined for more.

Kibum’s eyes sparkled at the sound. “Desperate,” he said.

Minho didn’t meet his eyes. He felt a blush on his cheeks, but he couldn’t admit it. 

“Desperate whore,” Kibum whispered. Minho felt that hot burst of shame rising in his belly, and his cock jumped against it, giving him away so badly. God, what was happening to him.

Kibum lifted Minho’s chin with his finger and met his eyes. Minho tried to look away, but everything was too intense. He kept his eyes as stern as possible, watching as Kibum leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Minho groaned into it, not realizing how much he had been wanting for that.

Kibum pressed his tongue in and pulled on Minho’s bottom lip with his teeth, tugging until Minho moaned right into his mouth. Kibum grinned against his lips, and pulled away just an inch.

“No more kisses,” he said. “I’m going to come in your mouth.”

Minho whimpered. His own dick was in agony, and he wondered if he could come with no stimulation at all, just the push and pull of Kibum filling up all the space in his mouth. 

“What do you say?” Kibum prompted. He had never done that before.

“Yes,” Minho somehow knew the answer. “Yes, anything.”

Minho met Kibum halfway as he pressed his dick in. He savored the feeling for all it was worth, lost to it, feeling his cock leaking precum onto his stomach with every movement that they made together. 

“Good,” Kibum gasped, his hips snapping more and more frantically. “Good boy.”

Minho moaned loud and deep at that, all the fire in his veins pushing up under the surface of his skin and screaming. Kibum’s words echoed, bouncing off the edges of his brain. 

“You’re a good boy, Minho,” Kibum whispered, seeing how the words had affected him. “So good.”

Minho whined, taking Kibum deeper and deeper still, until his nose was pressed against Kibum’s trimmed pubic hair, and all his senses were alight with the sound, taste, smell of Kibum, Kibum, Kibum.

Kibum let out a breathy moan, a surprised little “oh,” and Minho could feel it, could feel that Kibum was close. He wanted it, wanted to taste him all down his throat.

“Y-you,” Kibum stuttered out, hips moving quick now and cock sliding down Minho’s throat with ease. “Tell me you want it. Nod your head and tell me, baby.”

Minho shuddered all over at the pet name. He nodded frantically, wanting to feel Kibum come and wanting to hear him call him “baby” again. 

“Fuck,” Kibum cursed. “Ah, ah, ah,” he stammered out little noises that grew in volume until Minho felt his cock twitch in his mouth and Kibum’s hands tightened in his hair and Minho’s mouth was full with Kibum’s cum and he couldn’t see or feel anything else.

Kibum held him there until he was completely done. He pulled out slowly, watching the cum dribble out of Minho’s mouth and along the edges of his lips. Minho swallowed obediently, wanting praise, truly wanting it and not caring anymore. They had passed some threshold today, he just didn’t know what.

“Good,” Kibum said, rubbing his thumb along Minho’s cheek softly. 

Minho sighed and leaned against Kibum’s arm, panting in exhaustion. He could feel his cock red and aching and hard against his belly, but he didn’t have the ability to string a sentence together.

“You want me to touch you?” Kibum asked. 

Minho wanted that more than anything. He nodded.

Kibum wrapped a hand around the base of Minho’s cock and moved quickly, squeezing and pumping in fast circles. Minho’s thighs shook and his hips twitched, following the movement of Kibum’s hand. 

“Kibum…” Minho breathed. He didn’t think he’d ever said his name before during sex.

“C’mon, Minho,” Kibum coaxed, squeezing the base of his cock hard and then shifting his palm up to rub the head. “C’mon, baby.”

Minho cried out then, and his hips bucked into Kibum’s hand, cum spilling over and getting on his stomach and Kibum’s fingers. Kibum kept going, pumping until Minho was whining at the burn of the overstimulation. 

He gasped and leaned into Kibum once it was all over. 

The room was as quiet as before, but Minho could hear a tension between their bodies, some unsaid words.

Kibum was looking at him and he was pensive, calculating. Minho could practically see the gears turning in his brain. 

Kibum carded his fingers through Minho’s hair again, and Minho leaned into the touch eagerly just like before. Kibum smiled, but it wasn’t fully formed. Minho closed his eyes.

Kibum let his hand fall from Minho’s hair, and his feet thudded softly on the ground. Minho fell back onto the pillow, exhaustion seeping into every pore. He heard the click of the bathroom door closing.

There was a tension between their bodies. There were unsaid words. 

But Minho knew they would have to wait until morning.


End file.
